A Magical Night
by delusional-lady
Summary: Hi guys! The third chapter is a sequel to the story and it's yaoi, as expected of me. The main pairing here seems to be SenKosh and it's fluff. Fluff is edible. :) Review please
1. The carnival and a few rides

A Magical Night

written by: delusional_lady

Disclaimer: SD is owned by Inoue Takehiko.

Author's Notes: This came into mind when I saw an old carousel toy. Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it. ;)

Chapter 1: The Carnival And A Few Rides

            It was Saturday night. A weekend and there was no school to worry about tomorrow. Saturday nights were usually reserved for dates with your loved one. However, this night was a night out for the very special people of the Shohoku team. The carnival was in town for a week. Today was its last night and surely many people would come. It was all Ayako's idea. Who else would dare suggest such a thing. Akagi certainly wouldn't dream of asking his team to go to a kiddy carnival. It was effective that Haruko and Anzai-sensei were present during the suggestion. They both highly recommended it and Akagi obeyed Anzai-sensei whole-heartedly. So did Mitsui and neither Kogure and Miyagi would want to be left out. Hanamichi was excited to go because of Haruko and Rukawa was going because the red head taunted him of being afraid of the rides. The other players were as excited as them but all of them planned to enjoy the carnival with their girlfriends. 

            The lights were bright. It suited the mood for the evening. Festive. The moon was hidden behind the dark clouds and the wind was blowing a bit. It was a bit chilly. The team entered through the entrance. Yasuda, Shiozaki and the rest of the first years went on with their girlfriends. The remaining players looked around, astounded by the happiness surrounding them. Ayako squealed like a child at the sight of a clown selling cotton candy. She took hold of Miyagi's hand and rushed over to the man. All to willing, the point guard brought out his wallet and paid for the sweet delight. Haruko also wanted one and Hanamichi brought out his wallet and treated her to one stick. Rukawa was a bit disturbed by this and quickly devised a plan to get the girl's attention away from the red head. Akagi merely snorted at the act. 

            "Why don't we ride the carousel first?" Haruko suggested. Hanamichi nodded, agreeing with her. Everyone else sweatdropped. The brunette dragged everyone to the kiddy ride and they noticed that most of the occupants were couples and not kids at all. "See, it's not a kiddy ride!" Haruko insisted. She grabbed hold of her brother's hand and ran towards the line. The rest soon followed. Akagi didn't want to ride but he was forced to. He thought he must've look funny and idiotic, riding on a white non-living stallion but he didn't mind at all. It's been awhile since he last went to a carnival. Hanamichi wanted to sit with Haruko but Rukawa has something else planned. He didn't like the way Haruko was acting towards the red head so he chose to sit by a carriage. The seat could take up three people. He didn't mind at all when Haruko sat down beside him. What he wanted was for Hanamichi to sit down too. And that's exactly what the red head did. Miyagi was sharing only one horse with Ayako while Mitsui tried to stand on his. Kogure was trying to warn him of the danger but the three point shooter hardely listens anyway and did as he wanted to. 

            The ride finally ended with two slightly damaged players. Mitsui had slipped and Kogure anticipated the accident. He dove right under and caught the shooter in his arms. The weight was something he neglected and they both fell down. Nevertheless, it was rewarding. Kogure could still feel the tingle he felt during their accident. He tried not to let the blush on his face overpower him as they became the subject of teasing. Mitsui was also blushing but he had more control of it than the other. To lighten up the mood, he went along with the gang's teasing and even placed an arm around Kogure's shoulder. They remained like that even as they walked around.

            Miyagi was trying hard not to burst out into laughter. Ayako was whispering something to his ear and it not only tickled, but the information was certainly hilarious as well. He was lucky to hear what the manageress has to say for no one else knew what the woman was thinking at that time. A hint was Ayako's love for yaoi matters. Haruko was still in cloud nine. She couldn't believe that she actually managed to sit down with her crush, Rukawa Kaede. Hanamichi was not so happy that the kitsune seemed to be ruining everything for him. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he kept confusing the tensai with his moves. Even the very existence of Rukawa is clouding his judgement. Forcing himself to believe that he was merely irritated at his nemesis, Hanamichi walked along. Akagi's inner childhood seemed to be awakened. He was buying all sorts of souviniers and other memorabilia. 

            The other rides were not as smooth as the carousel. Who knew that Akagi was a thrill junkie deep inside. The captain suggested a rollercoaster ride. Not everyone was up to it though. Kogure was a hesitant but it only too a friendly pat from Mitsui for him to agree. Ayako and Miyagi weren't afraid to ride as they both experienced the roller coaster before. Haruko didn't want to join them and so, the manageress got an idea. Explaining the details to Akagi, Kogure and Mitsui, they set the plan in action. Hanamichi didn't want to ride because he wanted to accompany Haruko . However, Mitsui said a few words that sounded like, "Oi Sakuragi! Are you sure you want to accompany Haruko or you're just afraid? Rukawa here can ride the roller coaster, why can't you?" This was a challenge and as Hanamichi said, "What!? The kitsune can't be more superior to the tensai in any way. I'll show you who is the better man micchy!" The three point shooter went super deformed at the nickname 'micchy.' "I think micchy is a cute nickname!" Kogure blurted out before he could stop himself. Mitsui was just as surprised. His eyes twinkled and as everyone started teasing them again, he leaned over and gave the glasses boy a peck on the cheek.. Haruko was not used to all the extreme yaoiness and fainted. Ayako had to stay behind and look after the poor girl. This was a perfect opportunity for their plan. Miyagi has to ride with Akagi. Mitsui rode with Kogure. That left only Rukawa and Hanamichi together. 

            "Why do I have to sit with the kitsune!?" Hanamichi complained. Everyone had a glint in their eyes. Grumbling to himself, Hanamichi sat down beside the Rukawa. The truth was Hanamichi wasn't as enthusiastic about the roller coaster as Mitsui was. He was actually..well...frightened. Rukawa was used to rides like these and could feel the tension of his companion. The small carriages slowly made its way upward. The cold air was adding to  the red head's fear. The first few loops he could take in but he was starting to lose control of himself. Rukawa noticed and edged his hand closer to Hanamichi's. In a second, he grasped it tightly. Surprised, the red head turned to glance at him. "K-Kitsune!?" he remarked. "Just scream. It's easier to let all the tension out." With that advice given, Rukawa shouted. "I'M GOING TO BE JAPAN'S NUMBER ONE BASKETBALL PLAYER!!!" Grinning like an idiot, Hanamichi tried the same technique. "I'M GOING TO BEAT KITSUNE BECAUSE I'M THE TENSAI AND I'M WAY BETTER THAN HE IS!!!!!!" 

            Hanamichi and Rukawa were both having too much fun to realize that the ride was over. They got down the roller coaster and met with Ayako and a now revived Haruko on the ground. "How was the ride Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko asked. The red head and the raven haired lad exchanged looks and then burst out into laughter. Hanamichi even placed a hand on Rukawa's shoulder. For the second time that night, Haruko fainted. The rest of them grinned. "So where shall we go next?" Akagi asked, sounding much more cheery than he wanted. It's been almost two hours since the team arrived. "How about we find something to eat? I'm starving and thirsty!" Hanamichi suggested. The rest of them agreed. "Great! Then maybe we can dump Haruko somewhere." Rukawa muttered so softly that only Hanamichi heard. To his surprise, the red head actually laughed. To be honest, he was surprised himself. He never expected to laugh about something concerning Haruko. 

            This is chapter one of the fic 'A Magical Night.' I really enjoyed making this and I really hope that you have enjoyed reading it. For all Haruko fans, I hope that none of you will get mad because I keep making her faint. I'll arrange all of that later. For now, she will just have to keep out of the way. See you in the next chapter! ;)


	2. A few familiar faces and a haunted house

A Magical Night

written by: delusional_lady

Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns SD

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter. so short, ne? Anyway, see you below. 

Chapter 2: A few Familiar Faces and a Haunted House

            A certain spiky-haired Ryonan player and a fiery companion were chatting at the food court. There were a lot of people in the crowd, surrounding them. A small brown bag of peanuts and two canned softdrinks lay on their table. "I can't believe that man on the Ferris Wheel! Who does he think he is?" Koshino complained. His temper was beginning to get ahead of him as usual. Sendoh merely smiled. Tonight was the last night of the carnival. It was Hikoichi who mentioned it and Sendoh thought that it was a good place for a date. His boyfriend was a bit reluctant to go as the latter didn't like crowded places very much. He could relate to his problem though. Koshino was raised in a family where manners were everything. It was really hard not to be a critic when you have a whole family tree who lived in England. They believed in honour and such. Sendoh was basically the same. He was born in a rich family but more of a Japanese background. He was taught to be calm to analyze situations. There was also the mannerims. Of course their family was certainly shocked at their relationship but they started to get used to it.

            "He is...ugh!!" Koshino said and banged his fist down the metal table. "I know." Sendoh remarked, nodding his head. They had ridden the large ride an hour ago and there was a rude man, perhaps in his thirties. He sat in the booth before them. The man was practically flashing everyone in the ride. The ace player didn't like the behavior of the adult and his dislike increased when the man actually made a pass at his Koshino. That was unforgivable. After the ride, a few policemen appeared and took him to a nearby prison. Seems like this man has been flashing a lot of innocent bystanders too. "He must be some deranged animal or something." Koshino muttered as he drank his softdrink. "Hey, you know what, during the ride, I thought I heard Hanamichi's voice..And Rukawa's too." he continued. Sendoh nodded. "I thought I heard it too. Maybe they're here on a date. Like the two of us." After a moment of silence, the couple broke into laughter.

            Mitsui was getting a little impatient. "I'm tired of carrying all these hotdogs! Where are they! What if they don't find us a table!" he complained. Fifteen minutes have already passed and not a trace of the others were seen. Kogure was beside him, carrying all the drinks. "It's too crowded in here. Maybe they failed to find a table." he responded. Frankly, Kogure hoped that the others would be back soon. Mitsui looked so damn hot that he was ready to jump on him any second now. He saw the hotdogs the latter was carrying. Mentally kicking his perverted mind, he muttered to himself, "Damn dogs.." Mitsui heard him and wondered what Kogure was talking about. What dogs? They haven't encountered any animals around. Besides, dogs or any pets were forbidden. He glanced down and figured out which dogs his friend was talking about. "So what about the dogs?" he asked, grinning very wide. Kogure almost dropped the drinks. "Wh-What!?" Fortunately for him, Akagi appeared. "We've found a table. Follow me!"

            Ayako sat down beside Miyagi. Her eyes went from Koshino to Sendoh. "So are you guys on a date?" she asked slyly. Koshino blushed all at once. Sendoh grinned and casually placed an arm on his lover's shoulder. The Shohoku manageress burst into giggles. Hanamichi was trying to wake the poor, fainted Haruko. "Haruko! Haruko-chan!" he insisted. Rukawa sighed softly. It would have been perfect. Except that his captain's sister had to ruin everything. Even when she was unconsious, Haruko was defeating him. Miyagi noticed his small act and whispered to Ayako who frowned. The night could not go one like this. Hanamichi and Rukawa were clearly becoming friends. It was Haruko who was spoiling the situation. 

            "I hope you didn't mind us ntruding." Akagi said as he munched on a burger. Koshino smirked and shook his head. "Think nothing of it Akagi. By the way, how is your sister?" Akagi glanced at the sleeping form of his sister. "She's fainted twice already. Do you know where we can leave her or something? She's starting to be a burden already." Everyone was shocked. This from Akagi? Silently, Rukawa agreed. Something needed to be done. Thankfully, the Sakuragi guntai appeared out of nowhere. "Hanamichi!" Youhei shouted from behind. "We'll take Haruko-chan home!" takamiya volunteered. Rukawa raised his eyebrow. How convinient of the Sakuragi guntai to appear all of a sudden. He noticed Ayako was smiling proudly and made a mental note to thank her later. "What perfect timing!" Hanamichi said. "You can take her home now!" This shocked everyone more than ever. This was so...unlike Hanamichi. They were expecting the red head to throw a fit or offer to take Haruko home instead. "Yosh!" the guntai exclaimed and carried the sleeping Haruko away.

            "So..uh...How's the food?" Kogure asked. Mitsui grinned. "Perfect! Say Kogure...." The glasses boy turned around to face him. "You have something on your cheek." the three point shooter pointed out. Before Kogure could wipe the ketchup from his face, he felt a tongue on it instead. "M-Mitsui!?" he sputtered, turning red all over again. Sendoh smiled while the rest of them stared. Suddenly, Miyagi catcalled. "Whoohoo! Get a room you two!" Hanamichi added. As Kogure was trying to recover from the stunning moment, Mitsui casually commented, "You taste hot and spicy Min-kun." 

            After a short snack, the Ryonan couple left. They were still going to try out a few more rides. The Shohoku team decided to leave as well. "I'm still full. Maybe we can walk around for awhile. Oh and wait! I have a camera with me!" Ayako said as she remembered her camera. It was inside her bag all this time. There was a fountain near the food court. "Let's have a group picture first!" After one shot, it was agreed upon that Ayako would develop copies for each of them. "How about one of us?" Miyagi suggested. The manageress went behind the fountain with the point guard's arms around her. The rest fooled around. There were a lot of shots with Kogure and Mitsui but everyone agreed that it was the shot of Rukawa and Hanamichi that was most special. Rukawa was sitting by the fountain and Hanamichi was right beside him. Their arms were on each other's shoulders as if they were the best of friends. Rukawa wasn't smiling but he was almost. 

            After a couple more shots, they walked on. Suddenly, the caught sight of Shiozaki. The brown-skinned third year whose lips were very thick. "Hey Shiozaki! Who's your girlfriend?" Miyagi shouted. The player turned around and revealed his girl to be none other than...Matsui! "It's Matsui! Haruko's friend!" Akagi pointed out. It seems like not only she decided to have fun. Fuji, the short-haired girl also appeared with...Youehi? "I thought you delivered my sister home." Akagi asked. "She's already home, asleep." Youhei answered. Everyone thought they looked adorable. "I didn't know you're dating Fuji, Youhei." Hanamichi remarked. His best friend grinned. "And I didn't know you and Rukawa are now friends." There was no answer. "Anyway, we have to go now! And Hanamichi, you two look good together." Youhei added. 

            Now it was Hanamichi and Rukawa who became their topic of teasing. The red head blushed as red as a tomato. Rukawa seemed to blush too. As he was paler, his red tint was much more noticeable. The wind blew once more and Kogure shivered. He was so cold that his teeth were chattering. He felt a jacket around him. "Mitsui?" The shooter didn't say anything. He just leaned on Kogure's back and closed his eyes. "Haunted house." Mistui muttered. "Let's go to the haunted house." The creepy house was just nearby. The Shohoku team saw two familiar faces in the line. It was Kiyota and Maki of Kainandai. "Hey! It's nozaru and the old man!" Hanamichi shouted. The two players heard their nicknames and sweatdropped. "I can't believe I'm even seeing that red monkey here. I must be hallucinating." Kiyota muttered.

            The whole team went over and chatted with the two. The guys behind Maki and Kiyota backed away slowly and then ran away. "Hey! They left! That means we get in after they do!" Miyagi said gleefully. It wasn't long before it was finally their turn to enter the haunted house. Kiyota was cold and he was glad that Maki was right behind him. The first few steps were lighted by flashlight but the rest were filled with mirrors and mazes. The Kainan rookie shivered and held onto his captain's arm for support which Maki gave. It was their coach's idea to get out and have a little fun, some sort of a bonding session for all the team members of Kainan. They drew slots and it was pure chance that the rookie got paired up with his captain. What Kiyota didn't know was that his captain wanted to visit the haunted house. He hated creepy places like this and Maki knew it.

            "Well, let's go." Maki said as he grabbed hold of the rookie's hand. He knew that the latter might faint if he didn't support him. Ayako and Miyagi were thrilled to explore but the rest of them weren't too spunky about it. Akagi went on ahead, seeking the horrific thrill of being nearly scared to death by employees in costumes. Mitsui was trying to put up a hard front but even he was a little intimidated by the decorations. Besides, it was dark. Kogure knew he was frightened and suddenly remembered a small flashlight he carried around for emergency purposes. The two of them decided to team up with Rukawa and Hanamichi. It seems like only Rukawa was not scared at all. He secured one arm around Hanamichi's own and walked around as if he was strolling in a park. "Aren't you even...you know.." the red head started. Rukawa shrugged his shoulders. "I've been here lots of time." he answered. Kogure's flashlight was not a big help as there were mirrors all around them. The vice-captain could've sworn a reflection of a vampire winked at him. He stayed close to Mitsui and hoped that they won't get lost in the maze. "Can you find the quickest way out Rukawa?" Mitsui urged. He didn't like to stay in the creepy house for long. The pale boy frowned. He wanted to stay here for awhile. It was dark and Hanamichi was with him. It was perfect. However, he didn't like to scare his comrades further. While Hanamichi wasn't looking, he pointed the way out behind his back. Taking the signal, the other two left.

            "Ahhhhhhhhh! Where's micchy and glasses boy!" Hanamichi exclaimed. "They must have gotten seperated or something!" Rukawa just shrugged and walked a bit faster. The red head immediately went after him, shouting. "Oi kitsune! Wait for me!" A smile was making its way to Rukawa's face. Hanamichi finally made it to the latter and placed a hand on his shoulder. "...pant...pant....Why did you started walking without me? Do you want to leave me here or something?" There was no answer. Rukawa just held the latter's hand and started walking again.

            "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Maki smirked. This was the fourth time that Kiyota screamed. He guessed that the year one was very easy to frighten. He was surprised when Kiyota suddenly flung his whole self into him. His tiny face was trying to bury itself to his chest. Running his fingers along the latter's long, black hair, he whispered words that should be able to calm him down. Meanwhile, Kiyota was thinking, "Kami-sama! What am I doing? And what is Maki-san doing? I am so humiliated, he probably thinks I'm a little kid now. Baka baka baka baka baka. " As the mantra baka continued, he tripped over something and in an instant, he was pulled from his right, away from Maki. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

            Kogure and Mitsui jumped. "Did you hear that?" Mitsui asked. The vice-captain nodded. It sounded very much like Kiyota Nobunaga of Kainan. Ten minutes ago, Rukawa had kindly pointed the exit but along the way, two unidentified creatures with furry antennas blocked their way and the two started running away like mad. Now, they were lost. "We should just concentrate on moving forward. After all, that's where this creepy house ends, right?" Kogure said. Thinking logically, he was no longer that afraid of the haunted house. The monsters and ghosts were just employees, people working to satisfy their monthly income and to pay their taxes to the government. They even paid for the tickets to enter this entertaining establishment. With that way of thinking, Kogure was no longer afraid and walked on quite bravely. Mitsui hung on to him and hoped that they would find another way out soon. He'd heard rumors of secret passageways around places like this and some of the customers even wound up being abused. 

            The non-yaoi couple, Ayako and Miyagi found themselves in a dead end. "Darn! This way is wrong after all." Ayako said as she made a move to retrace their steps. They could easily head straight to the very exit but that wouldn't be too fun now, would it. They've met up with Akagi a few paces back. He was certainly enjoying himself. None of the monsters dared to approach him so he had an advantage. "I wonder how Hanamichi and Rukawa are doing?" she mused loudly. Miyagi was quite comfortable right now. His arm was around his object of affection. Things were going well, until he tripped over something hard and in less than a second, his precious Ayako disappeared. "Aya-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" he shouted. He knelt down and tried to revert the thing he tripped over. He was puzzled to find nothing on the floor. There was absolutely nothing. Then what had he tripped on? Did it sink on the floor? It couldn't have. A thought entered his mind. Mitsui had mentioned something like this a week ago. It was actually in a newspaper clip and everyone thought it was just a public entertainment. "I think it's time to move." he said to himself as he brought out a cellphone and dialed.

            Mitsui was surprised to receive a phone call from Miyagi. "That's right. I'll meet you by the glowing skeleton brothers." Clicking the phone shut, Mitsui led Kogure to the landmark they passed a minute ago. Sure enough, there was Miyagi and the point guard didn't look so good. "Aya-chan is missing! We should find her immediately! What if something happens to her?" Calming the frantic point guard down, Kogure brought out his cellphone and tried to contact the others. This was a serious matter and if his instinct was right, then Kiyota's scream was most probably from disappearing. He was actually correct. Maki walked past them, as if trying to look for something. Miyagi called his attention and they talked about what to do. They decided to gather everyone as not to lose anymore. The Kainan captain reported seeing a slight opening somewhere near the glowing skeleton brothers. He thought that there might be a secret opening there of some sort. Akagi was already outside the haunted house. He decided to pay a visit to the manager of the haunted house. Maybe he can clear things up before it becomes serious. 

            The odd couple, Rukawa and Hanamichi, sat down on a bench inside the haunted house. They were tired from walking around so much. Unconsiously, Rukawa let his head lean on the red head's strong shoulder. It was a welcoming gesture as Hanamichi was comfortable. Neither of them said anything. No words were exchanged as actions speak louder than words. Rukawa removed his head from the other's shoulder and stared into the eyes of his loved one. He knew he was in love with Hanamichi but he didn't expect the red head to return his feelings. He was about to confess and he prayed that if things won't work out, they would still have this newly developed friendship. It was totally uncharacteristic of him to think this way but this is what Hanamichi did to him. The red head was staring back at Rukawa. The kitsune couldn't find the right words to say and opted to express his love in another way. He leaned over and gave Hanamichi a kiss. It was soft and gentle but soon it got rough. The red head was responding to him and they were almost tearing each other's clothes off when Hanamichi's cellphone rang. 

            "Argh!" the red head mumbled and took out his cellphone. His eyes widened at what he heard. "Let's go kitsune! The others are in trouble!" Rukawa made a mental note to kick everyone else's butt later on. They rushed back to where two glowing skeletons were displayed. The others were there but Ayako and Kiyota were absent. "Where's Kiyota and Ayako?" Hanamichi asked. Maki pointed to a small opening that they pried open awhile ago. "We think it leads to a secret passage." Mitsui answered indirectly. Everyone went through it and discovered a small flight of stairs. It was so small that only one line could go through. Miyagi led the way, using Kogure's mini flashlight. There were cobwebs all around and suddenly, the point guard halted. He brought his fingers to his lips and hushed the rest to be quiet. They heard a conversation going on.

Ayako: You'll never get away with this!

Man 1: Won't we? We're the best people in this job and nobody can stop us. Your friends are probably outside already. 

Kiyota: Mmphhhhhhhhh!

Hikoichi: I think you'd better untie his gag. 

Man 2: No way! He's way too noisy! And he's hurting my ears!

Oda: You there! Untie me now!

Man 3: What if I don't want to? You're gonna send your girlfriend after us? Huh?

Oda: (turns red)

Ayako: Oh my friends are gonna tear you three from limb to limb!

Hikoichi: That's right! Her friends are from Shohoku! They will never let you guys go!

Man 2: Ooh! I'm scared!

Kiyota: Mmphhhhhhhhhh!

Man 1: But maybe we'll have a little fun first? We're waiting for the guys to arrive. Later at midnight, they'll be coming through the front door and we'll be shipping you four to a small prostitution ring! How does that sound?

Kiyota: Mmphhhhhhhhhhh!

Man 1: Maybe we'll start with this guy here. He has nice long hair and a cute one too. Are you a virgin boy?

Kiyota: (turns red) Mmphhhhhhhhhh!

Man 2: It's almost midnight! Where are they!?

            Giving a signal to everyone in the back, Miyagi launches a surprise attack on the three men. They were armed but they were also taken off guard. Miyagi promptly untied Ayako's wrists and legs. Maki did the same to the remaing three. Rukawa and Hanamichi were throwing their everything and in less than a minute, the tables were turned. It was the three men who were tied and their weapons were against them. "You wait and see! Our reinforcements will arrive any minute now." As those words left his mouth, the front door opened and in came Akagi. "Reinforcements are here alright." he remarked smugly. It turned out that Akagi reported this to the manager who had a suspected the haunted house to be committing crimes. He asked for the police and just in time too as several armed men were caught. "Boy! I'm never going in another haunted house again." Kiyota said, smirking. Hikoichi nodded. "I have to go find my sister now. She may want to interview me as a witness!" 

            It was almost time for them to leave, but not before having another meal and watching the colorful fireworks up in the sky. On the way home, they went their seperate ways. Miyagi was taking Ayako home. Akagi hailed a cab. Mitsui and Kogure also took a cab. Maki and Kiyota met up with the other Kainan members in the exit. Takezato brought a car with him and he took them home. Koshino and Sendoh appeared too. They were going to take a train home. Hanamichi and Rukawa decided to take the train too. There were only a few people riding the train as it was already midnight. When Koshino and Sendoh stepped out on their stop, Rukawa nudged Hanamichi's shoulder. "What just happened in the haunted house do'aho?" he asked. The red head realized that this was the first time today that Rukawa called him a do'aho. He kinda missed it actually. "What just happened?" he repeated. Haruko was no longer in his mind. Sure, he always felt the need to be polite around her. She has that effect on people. Rukawa, on the other hand, inspired him to keep playing basketball. His passion was suddenly awakened and only Rukawa could provoke him like this. He knew that everything he did was for Rukawa. "What just happened? Something beautiful kitsune. Something beautiful." 

            Well, that's the end of it. I am going back to sleep now. I am soooo tired because I slept at one in the morning and now it's only seven. We have vacation so therefore, it's unlawful to be up this early. I'm heading back to bed as soon as I upload this. 


	3. A Happy Reunion, A Happy Ending?

A Magical Night   
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
'Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns SD.  
  
A/N: Omigod!!! I have written this fic one year ago and have suddenlt decided to make a sequel. Hope it's okay and guys!!!! Please review!!! :) This contains yaoi.. You know that already.   
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Happy Reunion, A Happy Ending?  
  
  
  
Almost a year had passed since the night that Sakuragi and Rukawa admitted their feelings for each other. And as you all know, that night wasn't just special for the two of them. Let's just say that a lot of hidden emotions had voiced themselves out and paved the way for a possible romantic relationship. And now, to celebrate the special memories, Ayako suggested another outing to the carnival.   
  
This was not the same carnival that stopped by town a year ago but the manageress thought that it would be fun just the same. Not everyone could go though. Yasuda, Shiozaki and the others were busy with their girl friends. Haruko was out on a date with some guy but the rest agreed to go and soon, they found themselves at the entrance of the carnival.   
  
"This carnival looks creepy." Sakuragi whispered to his koi. There were a lot of clowns around and not all of them wore happy expressions. In fact, most of them seemed to look menacing. Kogure seemed to agree with him but Ayako reasoned out that they should not be afraid by a few menacing glares. Besides, they have already bought tickets and there was no refund. Akagi grunted and said that they might as well get this whole thing over with. It was just another carnival, another chance to explore his thrill junkie side.   
  
They settled for bumped cars first. Ayako had noticed the tension building around the group and decided that she was going to make this night as fun as she could. This was supposed to be a celebration. Her idea seemed to work since everyone had fun bumping each other.   
  
"Hey, no fair kitsune!!!" Sakuragi complained when his lover hit his car for the enth time. "You're always following my car! Hey guys, a little help here please?" The red head pleaded. Mitsui chuckled loudly. "Better you than us, Hanamichi!!!" He shouted. The others laughed as well. Miyagi grinned and said, "You're on your own, tensai!!!!"   
  
Sakuragi did not like being ridiculed and grinned as he aimed to hit Miyagi's car. However, the muffin head already anticipated the move and swerved out of the way, causing the red head to bump against Akagi's car instead. "Yikes, Gori!!! Why did you get in the way?" Sakuragi shouted as he tried to dodge Akagi's blows. The former captain of the Shohoku basketball team wanted revenge and targetted Sakuragi's car. Somehow, the tensai managed to move out of the way and knocked Mitsui's car instead. This led to a series of bumping each other until they were all exhausted.   
  
"Man that was fun!!! You should have seen the look on Rukawa's face when Ayako managed to hit his bumper!!" Miyagi proclaimed, proud of his girl friend. Rukawa had been the toughest to chase since he was concentrating and was amazing at bumped cars. Ayako was pretty skilled too as she was the person who managed to bump everybody. Sakuragi kept bumping into Akagi and everyone suspected that this was his way of annoying the former captain since Akagi was no longer around for practice, being a university student and all. Kogure proved that he could be pretty mean too as he kept chasing Mitsui's rear. Of course, Mitsui just couldn't resist making a private joke about that.   
  
The next few hours were spent on trying on all the rides. Roller coasters, the carousel, the caterpillar and all sorts. "We should get something to eat! I'm starved!!!" Mitsui suggested. There was a large place reserved for eating and that's where they went. Ayako and Miyagi took care of their orders while the rest of the gang simply sat and relaxed themselves.   
  
"I cant believe that it's been a year already!" Sakuragi remarked as he snuggled to his Rukawa. He grinned at Akagi and dared to ask, "Ne Gori, do you have a girl friend yet?" At this question, Akagi turned slightly pink and everyone chuckled. "Akagi is seeing someone. Beautiful girl, really." Kogure said. Akagi cleared his throat and tried to fight off the blush from the personal question. "A beautiful girl, eh? Well, you deserve her Akagi-sempai. Let's hope you two would get together soon." Sakuragi commented, earning him a lot of shocked expressions. Rukawa simply smiled to himself. His koi could be really nice when he wants to. "Nyahahahaha!!!! I really am the tensai!!!" Rukawa rolled his eyes. And annoying when he wants to.   
  
Pretty soon, Ayako and Miyagi returned with their noodles, hamburgers, fried and drinks. They were in the middle of chow time when Ayako noticed a familiar looking guy walking with a girl beside him.   
  
"Koshino?" She called out. The lad looked up and smiled weakly at her. He approached them and introduced the girl he was with. "Guys, this is Kana." Sakuragi grinned and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Are you Koshino's sister?" He asked politely. Once again, everyone was surprised at his courteous manners.   
  
Kana smiled and shook her head. "Iie. I'm his girlfriend." She answered. Everyone looked surprised. They had assumed that Koshino was happy with Sendoh as his boyfriend. The silence was awkward and Kogure decided that he should break it at once. "What are you doing here? Have you eaten yet? Maybe you could join us!" Mitsui sighed in relief. It was a good thing that kogure opened his mouth to speak since Koshino seemed to be in pain.   
  
"That's a wonderful idea! I hope we're not intruding that way.." Kana replied. Ayako shook her head and moved to make room for the couple. Kana seemed like a wonderful person, based on her actions and words. However, Mitsui noticed that Koshino did not seem in love with the girl. He was itching to ask what happened to Sendoh but knew that a direct question would be too rude. Just then, another familiar looking person appeared and Mitsui's mouth opened.   
  
"Oi Sendoh!! What are you doing here?" Mitsui shouted. The spiky-haired boy was obviosuly out on a date with some girl and he approached their table. He was surprised to see Koshino and another girl sitting with them. The emotions on his face were brief but clear. He was hurting. The girl he was with was pretty and they could really pass for a couple, except that Sendoh did not seem to be in love with her. What a coincidence, ne?   
  
"Is that your sister?" Sakuragi asked. Sendoh shook his head. "Iie, I'm Mina. I'm his girl friend." The girl answered. Mitsui grinned and invited the couple to sit with them. Sendoh was about to disagree but Mina beat him to it. "Thank you!! You have such lovely friends, Sendoh!!" She remarked as she sat down.   
  
"Would you please pass the ketchup?" Sendoh asked Mitsui. Mitsui looked at the ketchup and noticed that Koshino was still using it. "Koshino, Sendoh wants to use the ketchup. Pass it to him when you're done. I still need to finish my noodles." The scarred boy said as he shoved a mouthful of noodles in his mouth. Sendoh and Koshino stared at each other for a while before the fiery Ryonan player handed the bottle to him.   
  
Sendoh took the ketchup without so much as a thank you and started squirting the sauce all over his fries. "Oh my, you're making such a mess of the fries Akira." Mina exclaimed as she tried to teach him the right way. Koshino snickered at this and tried to hide his laughter but Sendoh saw him anyway. At that moment, Sendoh had a crazy thought and squirted the ketchup at Koshino's shirt. How he made it seem like an accident was amazing but Koshino was no novice when it came to Sendoh's antics. He knew that it was no accident.   
  
"Your shirt is all stained, Hiro-kun. We need to get you a new one." Kana remarked as she made a move to get up and drag her boyfriend to the souvinier store. "Don't trouble yourself Kana, I'll buy a shirt myself. I'm not a baby anyway." Koshino said as he got up and left. Mina glared at Sendoh and pointed at Koshino. "You should follow him Akira. You should pay for the shirt." She commanded. Sendoh stared at her in disbelief before getting up to do as she ordered.  
  
Once Sendoh disappeared, Ayako looked at Mina. "Aren't you afraid that those two will punch each other or something?" Mina grinned. "They won't. They'll probabaly kiss and make up instead." Now the whole Shohoku gang dropped their jaws.   
  
Mina and Kana exchanged glances before grinning at them.   
  
"Koshino is in love with Sendoh. No one can change the way they feel. Actually, their parents are fine with their decision but his uncle just had to butt in and include me in their lives. He somehow persuaded that Koshino should try being with me. I did not want to be part in this really, but I was kinda forced." Kana explained.   
  
"Kana is my cousin. Koshino's uncle seemed to think that I would be suited for Sendoh since he did not want Akira to get back with Koshino. I have no interest in him anyway. No matter how handsome Akira is, I don't like to spend my life with somebody who obviously desires someone else." Mina explained.   
  
Everyone looked at the girls in awe. They were so smart..  
  
Meanwhile, Koshino was putting on a shirt that Sendoh bought. This brought back a lot of memories that the young lad found it hard to fight his tears. Sendoh smiled softly and pulled Koshino in a tight embrace. "Come on, Kosh-kosh.. Let's go back."   
  
They returned with serious expressions on their faces. "We have something important to say.." Koshino started. Kana and Mina rolled their eyes. "Yeah yeah.. You guys have made up and now we're single ladies again." Mina exclaimed. The Ryonan players were taken aback by this and looked at the others for an explanation. Mitsui gave them a grin and raised a glass. "To Koshino Hiroaki and Sendoh Akira. May their love remain strong forever and ever." The rest of them raised their own drinks and made a toast.   
  
Sendoh smiled and sat down beside his koi and nodded. "A toast to that." He said, one hand raising his glass and one hand intertwined with Koshino's.   
  
++++  
  
Ookay, so that was more centered on Koshino and Sendoh. I just like the couple so much.. :) So do you think I should stop here or make a chapter 4 to focus on another couple instead? I have not written in such a long time and I have juggled with plans whether to finish some of my fics.. Particularly SD Police, and Return Of The Darkness for Suikoden.. Hmm.. Also Rescuing the Gori's Sister, maybe... I'm sleepy. Yawn... Review guys.. 


End file.
